A New Star
by Chibi-Selphie
Summary: Something strange is happening in the halls of The Crystal Tokyo Palace, what is happening and will Neo Princess Serenity be able to help her friends?


The sun glimmered off of the massive crystal formations. A teenage Neo Princess Serenity sat in front of a mirror mindlessly brushing her long pink hair. She was thinking of the past, it had been along time since she had seen the younger version of her mother, Usagi, and her court. After the defeat of Chaos and the rebirth at Galaxy Cauldron she hadn't needed to revisit the past. Especially as no one had any recollection of what had happened with the Sailor Animates, as if the memories they had of that time had been erased. what had happened that meant she retained her memories of that painful episode?  
She sighed in distress , it had also been a long time since she needed to transform into a Sailor Senshi. She missed the rush of the battle, the satisfaction of knowing she was saving the lives of others. Most of all she was growing bored and restless, she needed adventure, something she couldn't gain by sitting around in the Palace.  
She was suddenly disturbed from her trail of thought by a knock on the door. "Come in..." She called in response. "Good morining" a soft familiar echoed around the room before the graceful figure of Neo Queen Serenity appeared from around the door. "Good morining mother" the Princess smiled and replied. The Queen walked over to where her daughter was sitting and sat down beside her. She then began to play with her daughters long beautiful hair, staring mindlessly into space. "Your hair is so beautiful now it's long" she finally said "It reminds me of my hair when I was younger..." she trailed off into her own little world again. Eventually the princess spoke again. "What's wrong mom? You seem distant and depressed." The Queen snapped out of her trace like state and smiled at her daughter with the warm loving eyes. "you are growing very perseptive as you grow older... come follow me there is something you should see, you are old enough now to make up your own mind about what you will see..." The queen then stood up again and began to walk over to the door. The Princess gazed at her mother for a second before getting up and following the tall queen. They walked together down the long corridors, the Princess didn't say a word, she was too busy trying to figure out what it was that she was going to be shown. Eventually curiosity overcame her "What is this thing that you wish to show me mom?" she asked. The Queen's clam face was overcome with concern... " I fear something odd is happening.... soething strange in the past big enough to affect the future..." The Queen the increased her pace as if she realised how urgent the matter was becoming... As they reached some big double doors the Queen spoke again "It is better you judge for yourself the situation... go ahead" The Queen nooded at the door a suggestion to her daughter that she should enter the room and reveal the big secret.  
The Princess took in a deep breath and filled her lungs with air. The reached out for the door handle with her slender elegant hand. As her fingers touched the metal a strange feeling overcome her body... As she began to twist the handle goose bumps prickled up on her skin out of excitement and nervousness. She couldn't wait any longer and as she pushed the huge double doors open she exhaled the massive breath of air she had taken. She was shocked at what she saw... The whole room was lit by a strange blue glow emanating from the center of the room. She could also see Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus standing by her father King Endymon. They were blocking the view of the source of the light but she could also see Sailor Mercury monitering it with one of her gadgets. Her mother entered the room and walked over where her husband and the two Outer Senshi were standing. The Princess hesitantly followed her mother, she walked past her parents and straight up the Sailor Mercury and the glowing object... She was not where near ready for what her eyes had fixed upon... It was unlike anything she had ever seen before in her life. Sailor Mercury looked at her, smiled and then spoke. "Beautiful isn't it? I have seen many of these in my time but none quite as strange as this one..." The Princess looked at the intelligent Sailor Scout and the back at the glowing object... She then held out her hand and cupped it around the floating light source. Then she spoke... "How is this possible? I too have seen heart crystals but never one such a colour or shape... Why is it light blue it's impossible isn't it?" 


End file.
